When the Kat's away
by Maddog24
Summary: Jeremy is a new student in the Xavior school for the gifted. When his girlfriend leaves for a week, he needs to find something to do. He meets a new flirtatious student and her roommate. When the Kat's away will the mouse play? Includes Dazzler & Psylocke


Jeremy walked around the mansion looking for something to do. He had been spending so much time with his girlfriend lately that he had forgot what to do when he was alone, and with her away for a week he needed to remember quick.

He walked out of his dorm room and down the stairs thinking a bite to eat might work well to get his mind off everything and on to something entertaining.

Walking into the kitchen he opened up the refrigerator and took out a bottle of Dr. Pepper his favorite soft drink. He than made himself a bowl of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and sat down to eat. After taking a few bites he heard the door open so he looked up.

Walking in was a blue-eyed girl about 5'9" and looked like she was in very good shape. She spoke "your McDowell right?" she said before brushing away her pink locks of hair that were poorly hiding her original strawberry blond color underneath.

He looked over to see a very attractive girl starring at him. The way she talked he could tell she was a fellow New Yorker, as she didn't seem to have the slightest accent to him. He flashed a smile at the girl, saying, "They call me Jeremy"

She looked over the attractive man with his light brown hair and hazel eyes and smirked. "Jeremy is it," she said as she walked over to the refrigerator. Finding a bottle of water, she leaned up against the counter looking over at him. After taking a sip she said "word round here is you play guitar"

He looked stunned that she would say that to him. "I only played for one person here how did you know?" He asked.

She laughed. "Girls talk there isn't much a guy can do here that we won't all know about," she said as she pushed her bangs back from her eyes.

He laughed; "so you know me and I don't even know who you are" he said and flashed a quick smile.

"I didn't say did I?" she asked after taking another sip of her water. As she propped herself up to sit on the counter, she said, "I seen you around, my name is Alison but some people call me Dazzler"

This was his first semester at the institute and he still had not met all the others yet so he was glad to meet someone new on such a boring day." It's nice to meet you," he said as he opened his Dr. Pepper. After taking a drink he asked, "yeah I play, why do you want to know?"

"With you from New York I am surprised you didn't hear about me yet, I am a popular performer" she said as she swayed her legs back and forth. Taking another sip of her water "I wanted you to help me with this song I was working on, I have been developing writers block" she added.

He shook his head "I have only been back in New York for about a year now" he said in reference to hearing about her. He took a spoonful of ice cream, swallowing it, before blinking. "I have never written a song before just played songs my mom taught me," he said with a curious look as to why she would ask him in the first place.

She smiled and nodded as he was talking; when he finished she said, "There is a first time for everything" and flashed a flirtatious smile.

He looked at her and couldn't help but smile back. "I guess I could give it a shot," he said as he finished eating the bowl of ice cream he had made.

"Great let's go to your room" she said and hopped off the counter as she put the cap back on her water.

He balked at her going to his room as he was worried about what his girlfriend would say "are you sure you want to do this in my room? It's kinda small.," he asked hoping she would have a better place to go.

"Your room is perfect, but don't worry I will bring my friend to be a critic" she said to him as she flashed another flirtatious smile. "I don't know if I could trust you alone with me" she teased and giggled at her joke before walking to the door. As she neared the door she turned around. "See you in your room" she said and walked away laughing.

Jeremy watched her walk out and shook his head with a smile on his face. He was honored to have been asked to help write a song, something he had wanted to do for some time now. Taking the empty bowl in his hand as he stood up, he walked over to the dishwasher and dropped it in. He than walked out of the kitchen to head for his room, grabbing his Dr. Pepper on his way out.

After walking up to his room he didn't want to have two guests seeing how much of a mess it was in. He cleaned the room up putting away the clothes that were scattered around and making the bed. He than took out his guitar and tuned it up. As he was about finished a knock came on his door.

Moving off the bed where he was sitting and laying the guitar on the bed. He walked over and opened the door.

Standing at the door was a stunningly beautiful girl. She had long dark hair with a purple tint and her eyes matched the tint of her hair. She stood almost as tall as he was. He starred at girl he had never met but could not speak a word.

She smiled at him thinking he was cute, than looked inside his room. With a British accent, "is Alison here yet?" she asked.

Gaining composer he smiled "no not yet, you must be the friend, so come in" he said and motioned for her to enter.

She walked past him and sat down on the bed closest to the one with the guitar on it. Looking over at him as she spoke "my name is Betsy and you must be Jeremy"

He walked back to his bed and moved the guitar. "Yes that is me, nice to meet you" he said He could feel the energy she had around her, it was strong, he could tell she was trained in martial arts just by the way it felt.

She looked at the wall above his bed and noticed gold metals in the frame. "You won gold metals for what?" She asked him.

"I won three in the Olympics all for Karate" he said, as he looked up at them a proud smile on his face.

"I only see two" she said and looked over at him examining him through her eyes.

"I gave one to my girlfriend so I only have two now" he said still looking at the wall when a knock came on the door. Standing up he walked over to the door and opened it.

Alison stood there with an arm full of paper; she pushed her way in and sat down on the bed next to the guitar. "You ready?" she asked as she took out a pen and looked down at the papers she had.

He looked at her and said "well come in make yourself at home" sarcastically.

"I did," she said as she brought her feet up on his bed.

He shook his head and walked over to the bed, moving his guitar over so he could sit. After sitting down he looked at Alison not saying anything.

Alison looked up at Jeremy "I see you have already met Betsy" she said.

Betsy spoke up "yeah we met and why again am I here?"

Alison looked over to her, "your here so we can get a different point of view on the song we write" she said and gave her a smirk "and to make sure he doesn't put his hands on me" she joked before turning to face Jeremy saying "don't worry she is my roommate"

"That's right and we stick together," Betsy added while nodding and giving him a, don't get any ideas look.

Jeremy looked at Betsy but wasn't intimidated, though the energy she had around her told him she would give him a challenge. He picked up his guitar and moved it to his lap.

Alison had been thumbing through the sheets of paper she had with her. "Here can you play this?" She asked handing Jeremy a sheet of paper with music notes on it.

He took the sheet and looked at it briefly before starting to play the song she had written on the page. "My Mother taught me to read music when I was real young" he explained.

Both Betsy and Alison looked at him with an impressed look upon their faces. "Very good" said Alison as she started to write on a sheet of paper.

As he continued to play, Alison started to sing what she had been jotting down _"the stars are out, the night is young. My minds made up let's have some fun. Me and my girls going out tonight. Stay out of our way or they'll be a fight"_

He nodded as he played then looked over at Alison "you have the Pink sound down, but why not try something with a little bit more edge?" he asked and changed the riff he was playing with a couple power cords to make the sound more heavy. "How does that sound?" he asked

Alison listened to the sound he was playing with a smile on her face and continued to write on the sheet of paper. As Jeremy played a calming light was illuminating around his guitar. "What the hell is that?" he asked.

Alison smiled at the surprised reaction Jeremy had and said "That's one of my powers I call it dazzle it amps my performances"

Jeremy shook his head saying; "ok before I start playing again, what is your powers so I don't get surprised again" he was looking at Betsy.

She raised an eyebrow when he asked that question. "So you want to know what I can do," Betsy said to him while she showed a purple glowing Katana in each hand. "They call me Psylocke, I can do a lot more than that but I don't think you want me to get into that right now" she added.

Alison laughed saying "she can go on about her powers and abilities so PLEASE don't get her started"

"Shut up!" Betsy said to her.

He nodded and started to play the song again. "I don't mind the lights, I just didn't want another surprise," he said as he played the song and threw in a few power cords.

Alison sent the calming lights again and started to sing the song. "I like that she said" and nodded to the new sound.

Jeremy thought while he was playing the song. "Hey try this," he said and after taking a breath started to sing, _"At the bar your eyes are calling, when I approach in love your falling. We dance so close a feel you breath, and when it's over were gonna leave"_

She nods and the two throw ideas back and forth about the lyrics for about an hour while Betsy looks on feeling a little bored but enjoying the creative sound the two were creating.

After the hour Jeremy looked over at the sheets Alison was witting on and smiled saying "I think we turned your sound to a combo of Pink and Evenescience"

Alison smiled "we did didn't we" she than looks over at Betsy "what did you think, a hit?" she asked her.

Betsy smiled "it was good"

"Just good?" Alison asked

"Maybe great" Betsy replied

"Its a hit" Alison said and laughed

"A hit" Betsy agreed

Alison then turned to Jeremy as she was picking up the sheets of paper saying, "we made lovely music together, and we should do this again some time"

He looked at her and smiled "we should" he said

When she had everything picked up she stood up and gave Jeremy a hug "thank you and if you are not doing anything later stop by my room, we can celebrate" she said

Betsy stood up and smiled at the comment she had said than opened the door "I will see you later, it's been fun" she said then walked out of the room.

"I don't know what I am doing" he said to Alison and walked her over to the door.

"Just come, It will be fun" she told him

He thought about it for a second than replayed "You know I just remembered I have to feed Lockheed, I always keep a promise" he than shut the door to his room and walked off looking back at Alison as he walked away saying "its been fun but I got to go, see you around"

She huffed and walked back to her own room thinking, "at least I got a song out of him, maybe next time"


End file.
